JeongKi Stories
by Sweatpanda
Summary: [Chap 2 Up : Congratulations] Hanya kumpulan kisah tentang Zhu Zhengting (Jeongjeong) x Hong Eunki. JeongKi. Produce 101 Season 2/RAINZ/Yuehua Boys. Warn : BoysLove.
1. Anymore

**Anymore**

Zhu Zhengting (Jeongjeong) X Hong Eunki

 **JeongKi**

.

Anymore © Sweatpanda

.

.

Langit sudah gelap begitu pemuda bernama lengkap Hong Eunki itu terbangun dari tidurnya. Mengucek matanya sebentar, Eunki merenggangkan tubuhnya sebelum bangkit dari ranjang empuknya. Mata Eunki mengedar, mencari seseorang yang tadi menemaninya tidur namun nihil. Tidak ada siapapun di kamarnya ini selain dirinya.

Eunki menghela nafasnya panjang, melangkah menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya yang terasa panas juga lengket.

Setelah mandi dan memakai baju santainya, Eunki keluar dari kamar. Pergi ke dapurnya untuk membuat makan malam. Eunki melirik jam dinding yang tak jauh darinya sebelum kembali menghela nafasnya.

'Mungkin dia tidak akan kembali,' gumam Eunki disertai senyum mirisnya.

Eunki membuka kulkasnya, berniat mengambil bahan makanan yang tersisa, karena memang Eunki belum belanja lagi. Namun sayang, ketika Eunki membuka kulkasnya, hanya ada botol air putih yang berjajar juga hanya dua buah apel dan jeruk yang tersisa di dalamnya. Rahang Eunki terjatuh seketika.

Ditutupnya pintu kulkas dengan kencang sebelum Eunki berlari menuju kamarnya lagi. Mengambil dengan cepat dompet dan ponselnya sebelum keluar dari apartemennya ini. Ia lapar, dan ia tidak bisa menahan rasa laparnya itu.

Jadilah, Eunki memilih untuk pergi ke minimarket yang berada di seberang apartemennya. Belanja beberapa bungkus ramyeon instans sepertinya bukan masalah. Apalagi ini akhir bulan, dan Eunki tidak memegang uang tabungan sama sekali. Jadi jika ia ingin membeli makanan yang bergizi, Eunki harus menunggu sekitar seminggu lagi untuk mendapat uang gajiannya.

'Hidup ini keras bung. Jika kau tidak kuat, mati saja sana.' Itu adalah kata-kata dari sahabat sehidupnya yang kini sudah menghilang entah kemana. Eunki bukannya tidak mau tahu, hanya saja, jika orang itu butuh dirinya, sahabatnya itu pasti akan mendatanginya secara langsung. Tidak peduli waktu dan tempat, sahabatnya itu pasti akan dapat menemukannya.

Memikirkan sahabatnya, membuat senyum Eunki muncul. Sudah berapa lama ia tidak bertemu dengan sahabatnya itu? Satu tahun? Dua tahun? Atau tiga tahun? Entahlah. Yang pasti, Eunki sangat merindukan sahabatnya itu.

"Eunki-ya?" Eunki tersadar dari lamunannya begitu ia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya ragunya. Mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, Eunki menoleh ke samping kanannya, melihat seseorang yang memanggilnya. "Jeongjeong-hyung?"

Kemudian hening. Hanya ada suara kendaraan yang lewat disertai angin yang berhembus. Mereka sedang berada di dekat minimarket dimana Eunki yang sedang asyik melamun di dekat pintu dan Jeongjeong yang sepertinya baru saja keluar.

"Kau mau kemana?" Jeongjeong kembali bersuara setelah sekian detik keduanya hanya saling menatap. Eunki berdeham pelan, membasahi tenggorokkannya sebentar sebelum membalas, "Aku mau membeli bahan makanan."

Jeongjeong tersenyum lebar, "Tidak perlu. Aku sudah membelikannya."

Mata Eunki membulat mendengar ucapan Jeongjeong, "Kau serius?"

"Tentu saja. Dan maaf aku tidak membangunkanmu tadi. Justin menelfon meminta jemput, jadi aku menjemputnya dulu. Kebetulan, sebelum aku pergi aku sempat membuka kulkas di apartmu yang ternyata kosong. Jadi aku berpikir sebelum kembali akan membelikanmu bahan makanan. Dan nyatanya kita malah bertemu di sini," jelas Jeongjeong panjang lebar lengkap dengan senyum tampannya.

Eunki mengangguk samar, ia kemudian menertawakan dirinya sendiri begitu pikiran negatif yang tadi sempat singgah di otaknya. Lagipula Eunki kembali berpikir, tidak mungkin 'kan jika kekasihnya ini meninggalkannya begitu saja?

Apalagi mereka sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih sejak empat tahun lalu, dan Jeongjeong juga sering sekali mengatakan jika pemuda tampan itu tidak bisa hidup tanpanya. Berlebihan, tapi Eunki suka saat sensasi dimana pipinya, atau malah seluruh tubuhnya, memanas ketika mendengar kata-kata manis dari mulut manis seorang Zhu Zhengting. Nama asli Jeongjeong.

"Nah sekarang, ayo pulang. Kau harus memasakkan makanan untukku Eunki-ya," Jeongjeong dan sifat manjanya yang keluar adalah salah satu hal yang Eunki sukai.

Eunki tersenyum lebar dan merangkul lengan Jeongjeong, "Baiklah hyung. Ayo."

Dalam hati, Eunki berjanji untuk tidak lagi memikirkan hal-hal negatif jika itu berhubungan dengan kekasihnya. Kekasihnya amat sangat baik dan sangat mencintainya. Dan Eunki sangat berterimakasih pada sahabatnya di atas sana, yang sudah mengenalkannya pada Jeongjeong.

.

.

 **END**


	2. Congratulations

**Congratulations**

 **.**

Zhu Zhengting (Jeongjeong) X Hong Eunki **JeongKi**

.

.

Congratulations © Sweatpanda

.

.

Pemuda tinggi itu tersenyum lebar ketika matanya menemukan sebuah artikel yang membahas tentang pujaan hatinya. Bukan hanya tentang pujaan hatinya sih, tapi juga teman-teman satu grup pujaan hatinya itu.

"Wah! Artikel tentang Eunki-hyung, ya Jeongjeong-hyung?" Justin yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang pemuda bernama Jeongjeong itupun membuat sang empunya nama tersentak kaget. Jeongjeong mengangguk singkat, "Iya. Ini artikel tentang RAINZ yang akan debut."

Justin memilih untuk duduk di samping Jeongjeong dan menatap hyungnya yang satu itu. "Kau tidak apa 'kan hyung? Wajahmu terlihat sedih," tanya Justin dengan polos.

Jeongjeong mengulas senyum kecil, tangannya mengacak sayang rambut Justin sebelum menjawab, "Hyung tidak sedih, Justin-ah. Hanya saja, entahlah, hyung susah untuk menjelaskan perasaan hyung sekarang."

Justin segera memeluk Jeongjeong sesaat setelah melihat ekspresi wajah Jeongjeong yang semakin sendu. "Hyung tenang saja, kita juga sebentar lagi akan debut. Dan kita pasti bisa bertemu dengan mereka lagi," hibur Justin diiringi tawa kecil.

Mendengar suara tawa Justin, membuat Jeongjeong ikut terkekeh. Ia membalas pelukan Justin sebentar sebelum melepasnya lagi.

"Kau benar Justin-ah."

Keduanya pun tertawa bersama sebelum akhirnya bangkit dari duduk mereka dan kembali ke ruang latihan. Dua orang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan merekapun saling bertatapan.

"Sepertinya Jeongjeong-hyung harus bertemu Eunki-hyung, Euiwoong-ah," Hyungseob yang pertama bersuara setelah beberapa sekon keduanya hanya bertatapan.

Euiwoong mengangguk, "Kau benar. Cepat hubungi Eunki-hyung dan minta dia ke sini."

"Roger!"

.

.

"Jeongjeong-hyung! Ada Eunki-hyung, dia menunggumu di taman belakang agency sekarang!" Choi Seonghyuk berteriak memanggil Jeongjeong yang masih berdiam diri di tempatnya. Hyungseob dan Euiwoong yang berdiri di belakang Jeongjeong pun saling bertatapan penuh arti sebelum saling melempar senyum satu sama lain.

"Hyung!" Justin menepuk bahu Jeongjeong setelah dilihatnya tak ada respon yang berarti dari pemuda Zhu itu.

Jeongjeong mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, sebelum menatap lurus pada Seonghyuk yang masih mengatur nafasnya di dekat pintu.

"Kau serius?"

"Aku serius hyung! Cepatlah, sebelum Eunki-hyung kembali ke dormnya."

Setelahnya, Jeongjeong pun berlari meninggalkan keempatnya di ruang latihan menuju taman belakang agency mereka.

"Yatta! Rencana kita berhasil!"

.

.

Jeongjeong mengatur nafasnya yang berantakan ketika ia sudah tiba di taman. Matanya berotasi untuk mencari seseorang yang sekiranya sudah menunggunya itu. Senyum Jeongjeong mengembang ketika matanya menemukan sosok yang dicarinya itu tengah berdiri di dekat pohon maple yang memang sengaja ditanam di sana.

Melangkah dengan cepat, Jeongjeong pun langsung memeluk sosok itu dari belakang.

"Eunki-ya!"

Sosok dipelukannya itu menegang sesaat, sebelum akhirnya rileks dan menyamankan pelukannya.

"Jeongjeong-hyung?"

Kemudian Eunki berbalik, memperhatikan wajah Jeongjeong dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Jeongjeong dan tangan Jeongjeong semakin erat memeluk pinggang Eunki di bawah sana. Keduanya lantas tersenyum, saling menyapa satu sama lain dengan senyum indah dari diri masing-masing.

"Aku merindukanmu, hyung," bisik Eunki di depan wajah Jeongjeong. Senyum di wajah Jeongjeong semakin melebar, "Aku juga merindukanmu, Eunki-ya. Sangat," balas Jeongjeong seraya mengecup ujung bibir kekasihnya itu.

Wajah Eunki memanas seketika. Rona merah muda menghiasi pipinya, membuat Jeongjeong yang melihatnya terkekeh pelan.

"Dan selamat, sebentar lagi kau akan debut. Tak ku sangka, jika kau bisa debut secepat ini. Tapi, ini sebanding dengan usaha kerasmu selama ini, Eunki-ya," ujar Jeongjeong dengan ekspresi wajah yang berubah.

Dan Eunki menyadari itu, ia pun menatap mata Jeongjeong, menatap mata yang menatapnya sendu itu.

"Terima kasih. Tapi Jeongjeong-hyung, kau juga 'kan sebentar lagi akan debut. Dan kita akan segera bertemu di panggung dan bersama di sana bersama, hyung," balas Eunki seraya mengusap pipi Jeongjeong.

Jeongjeong tersenyum, membalas senyuman lebar Eunki.

"Aku harap itu benar, Eunki-ya."

"Itu harus hyung! Bukankah kau sudah berjanji, huh?"

Jeongjeong mengangguk, ia pun kembali menarik Eunki ke dalam pelukannya.

"Terima kasih. Berkatmu perasaanku menjadi lebih lega," bisik Jeongjeong di teliga Eunki.

"Ck, bukankah sudah ku bilang jika ada yang mengganggu perasaanmu ceritakan padaku, atau orang-orang terdekatmu? Menendam masalahmu sendiri itu tidak bagus, Jeongjeong-hyung," balas Eunki seraya melepas pelukan Jeongjeong.

Jeongjeong tertawa kecil mendengar Eunki yang mengomelinya seperti ini. Jeongjeong kembali menarik Eunki, menarik ke dalam pelukannya dan tak membiarkan Eunki berontak apalagi sampai melepaskannya lagi.

"Aku sungguh sangat mencintaimu, Hong Eunki. Berjanjilah padaku, jika sudah debut nanti, tetaplah luangkan waktumu untukku. Kau mengerti 'kan?"

"Tentu saja hyung! Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Zhu Zhengting."

Jeongjeong tersenyum lebar, sementara Eunki menyamankan dirinya di pelukan Jeongjeong. Angin musim gugur yang berhembus, membuat suasana dingin yang terasa menjadi lebih hangat bagi keduanya.

"Ah, mereka romantis sekali, aku jadi iri." -Ahn Hyungseob.

"Kapan aku bisa seperti mereka?" -Lee Euiwoong.

"Mereka pasangan yang sangat cocok." -Choi Seonghyuk.

"Di sini dingin hyungdeul, bisa kita masuk?" -Huang Justin.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

A/N :

1.) FF ga jelas dengan ending tak elit. Maafkan.

2.) Efek keinget JeongKi dan kangen mereka. Jadilah, ff ini.

3.) Gak tau kapan lagi updatenya. Jadi, harap sabar aja. Haha xD.

 **17 September 2017**

 **Panda**


End file.
